theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Memory Lane
} Season 2, Episode 1 } Episode Information Air Date July 20, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode New Year's Eve Next Episode Mistake Kindness for Weakness Summary As the pre-wedding rehearsal begins, Eric feels the summoning and the arrival of a familair face from his past but couldn't recognize where she would be. Isabella brings her bestfriend Sage to help prepare for her wedding, but Sage has doubts that questions Isabella's actions towards her future. As Vincent and Destiny wakes up on the patio of the Empire State Building, Vincent declares that he wants to make their affair official, which has Destiny thinking and she happily accepts. As he drops her off home, Vincent's bestfriend as well as his progeny Selene suprises him as she returns from the City of Brotherly Love" in order to spend time him (being 15 years that has past). As Michael heads to his first class, he overhears Kate with her friends discussing about whether or not she should take the relationship to the next step, but is afraid of Michael's "could be" response. Distracting him from his moment of curiosity, Michael's bestfriend Wesley suggests that they should converse about if they truly love each, which Michael is sure about. While leaving his job, André gets an unexpected call from Sariah, admitting that she's trying so hard to take the lives of humans but needs guidance from someone's who been there. André offers his services and takes her to dinner while together. While taking her professional modeling career to next level overseas, Ariana is currently on the carribean of the Bahamas and begins to get distracted to insist creving for the men that surrounds her environment. With the departure of his girlfriend irritating him, Dominic calls Ariana to check up on her until another man answers her phone, which brings Dominic to have suspect what doesn't want to believe. Camille seeks the guidance of both Ayana and Matthew, while trying to figure out whether she should step down as the president of the Honor's Program, seeing that it's putting too much stress upon her. Ayana begins to learn about the spells that can control the minds of the supernatural (vampires & werewolves), even triggering the control of the weather. As the wedding rehearsal concludes & still feeling that unexpected summoning of his dark past, Eric suggests he takes a walk through Central Park and gracefully comes across the vampire who was considered his first love and will soon be a distraction and tremendous problem towards his future........Kristina. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Tika Sumpter as Sage Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Shay Mitchell as Selene Soundtrack 1. When Your Ready- Kate Earl 2. Floating Vibes- Surfer Blood 3. Goodbye- Elefant 4. Stellar- Experiement Aircraft Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes